Question: Simplify the following expression: $ q = \dfrac{5}{z + 9} + 10 $
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{z + 9}{z + 9}$ $ \dfrac{10}{1} \times \dfrac{z + 9}{z + 9} = \dfrac{10z + 90}{z + 9} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{5}{z + 9} + \dfrac{10z + 90}{z + 9} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $q = \dfrac{5 + 10z + 90}{z + 9} $ $q = \dfrac{10z + 95}{z + 9}$